


Purity and Conquest.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Dean, Angel Dean Winchester, Betrayal, Demon Castiel, Falling In Love, Internal Conflict, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Worry, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: As an angel Dean never allowed himself to give into temptation but everything he has swore to himself breaks when he gives into the Demon Castiel. ( A story request )





	

“Let me in, Dean. Let me have it all.” Castiel, the demon, spoke softly as he touched the innocent angel. His words overtook Dean who held his head back as the glorious Knight of Hell conquered him. 

Whisked away into a smoke of darkness the angel, Dean Winchester, lost part of his mind to lust and hunger and Castiel was everything at the moment. With the way he lifted Dean up, ripping away his clothing and devouring every part of him. It’s was euphoric, warm and confusing. 

‘Almost better than Heaven.’ The angel thought. He felt relief in finally being touched. He was young and had always wanted something like this in his life but never allowed himself to experience actual sex. To him it was wrongful or better yet beneath him. Often times Dean would tell himself that he’d would never give into this kind of temptation…but now he here was with Castiel.

“Castiel I-“ Dean began but was cut off by another kiss from Cas. Dean’s whimpers and pleas excited Castiel who was indeed a decent lover. He moved slowly and softly kissing every part of Dean’s body. Moving from his face, his neck, down to his chest and waist.  
“Oh Dean, I’m going to fuck you.” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear and smirked when he felt the angel flinch. Blushing a hot red Dean looked up the demon and replied nervously,  
“I want you to.”

 

Their movements were so powerful that the force of their spirits collided and broke the reality around them. This was the main reason why Castiel contained them in a shadowy force field. The room they were in was already in ruins from their fight. Glass everywhere, the furniture in pieces and holes in the walls. 

Castiel was tired of being soft with the angel, so he began to move savagely on top of Dean. Making him scream. Listening to his cries Castiel tightened his arms around Dean. His pounding becoming more merciless and ferocious. With no break to breathe and not a second wasted, Castiel fucked Dean until he couldn’t scream anymore. Until his voice was gone and his just mouth hung open aching to make a sound. 

Eventually Castiel lifted himself up and moved downward. With great balance and flexibility Castiel began to suck on Dean’s manhood while he also continued to thrust upward into him brutishly. 

Dean could feel the skin around his eyes stretch as they shot wide open. The sensation was too much for him. It was a rapture…. A murder. Calling out for Heaven’s forgiveness the angel could feel his purity ripped to shreds as he moaned in the dirtiest of ways. As if this was the beginning of something new. Something frightening…..

“Ah! Cas! I shouldn’t be doing this! I really shouldn’t--” Dean cried out. But he was mindlessly bucking forward and gripping onto the demon’s beautiful dark hair. His quivering legs wrapped around Castiel’s neck. Despite his protest Dean did not want this feeling to ever end and Castiel knew it more than Dean did himself. 

It was just that Castiel’s mouth was so wet and the saliva showered all around Dean’s manhood. Thick hot globs of it rolling down his length and sticking to his thighs made him shiver madly. And the feeling of being filled up inside was too much to begin with. 

“Want me to stop, Dean?” Cas pulled off with a ‘pop’ and ceased his thrust in order to to ask.

“No! I just-I just... Oooh this feels too good!” Dean threw his head further back. And It was good…. so much that it hurt. And Dean began to cry as Castiel continued, humming deeply while he sucked and thrust. The motions of it all were even and thick. And it sent ripples of pleasure throughout Dean’s body from his groin up to his nipples.

Time seemed to freeze for Dean as he came in a wild flood. Squirting all of himself into the demon’s salacious mouth. Castiel swallowed hard and swirled his tongue continuously until Dean lost control of his limbs and began to thrash maniacally. His eyes rolling back, nothing but whites showing. His gaping mouth forming a perfect ‘O’. 

Castiel watched as his lover twitched and wailed passionately. Breathing heavy and saying Cas’ name. It was a beautiful sight to see. Cas smiled-pleased with himself- took Dean’s aching hands to help him calm down. The raging storm inside of Dean began to settle after a while. 

“Aw, Castiel, you bastard.” He groaned. 

“You enjoyed yourself and you know it.” Castiel kissed the tip of Dean’s manhood.  
“ No! Cas, don’t.” Dean squirmed. That’s too much.” 

“You’re all mine now.” Cas whispered to Dean. He flashed his sinister black eyes at the moaning angel.  
Indeed Castiel had worked so hard for this. Wanting and aching for the angel, during every single battle, conversation and glance. It was no secret he wanted to see his mortal enemy on his back…defeated.  
Though Castiel didn’t actually desire to see the angel hurt or dead. No…. deep down that would actually break Cas and that was something he’ll never tell anyone. 

But it was like this exactly how he wanted Dean Winchester. Underneath him, bedded, whimpering and sweating. Overcome with ecstasy. Castiel couldn’t explain why. Any other angel would have been dead immediately in his presence and as a Knight of hell Cas was known for hunting down and destroying angels…but not this one. 

‘No, not mine. This one is all mine.’ 

Castiel got up and took Dean by the ankles. Turning him onto his stomach and hitching his hips upward. He honored Dean’s backside with a rub and said, “We’re not done.” 

“But Cas-“ Dean had said weakly though Cas was already on him. Slamming hard. Their balls meeting as their skin clapped together. And Dean- just as hungry - arched his back beautifully for Castiel. His thighs widening and accepting each pump Cas’ delivered. The feeling was so riveting that Dean let go of whatever angelic pride he had left and began to force his hips backward. 

“OOOOH! You dirty boy! You’ve done this before!” surprised Castiel snickered devilishly and gave Dean’s reddening rear a nice hard slap.

“No…I-I j-just like it-t.” Dean struggled to moan out. The feeling of being filled up was overtaking him but he kept up his pace. 

“I don’t care! Just keep throwing that ass back!” Castiel laughed and began to fuck him faster.  
Dean groaned and forced his hips back just as fast and hard as Cas’ pumped. It was as if the two were in competition with each other. Another battle in some way that someone was bound to lose. 

“Yes, Yes! YES DEAN GIVE THAT SHIT TO ME!” Castiel shouted, making a front to stay in control. But the angel’s speed was overwhelming and the dark smoke around them began to dissipate. It was all too good and Castiel was now the one struggling to keep up... Cas wasn’t willing to give in…but Dean was indeed stronger than him.  
“AWW DEAN!” Cas suddenly exploded during his last pump. He was ready to let go but Dean tightly clasped his buttocks around Cas’ dick and reached back for his waist.

“Don’t stop! No don’t stop…keep going! keep going! KEEP GOING!” Dean ordered. “FUCK ME THROUGH IT!” 

Desperately holding onto Dean’s shoulders and becoming numb all over, Cas continued. Shocked by the little angel’s fierceness. It was a sudden realization and Castiel was ashamed to admit it…but he loved Dean. Especially when he is like this. The angel was everything now at this moment to him. Despite the battles they fought against each other. Despite the mutual hatred they were suppose to share. 

Dean felt all of Castiel. Listening to him whimper now as he tried to keep thrusting. The strength of his grip becoming weaker which made the question rise in Dean’s mind…who was conquering who at this moment? 

Castiel always knew that Dean was superior. It inflamed the demon with anger sometimes…but now he was too far into his own bliss to care about that. 

“F-F-FUCK!!!” Castiel shouted and trembled sharply after holding out for so long. Crying out once more Cas collapsed roughly onto Dean’s back. 

Gasping deeply, Cas kissed and tongued at the moist skin. Biting at it softly and feeling the angel flinch. Dean didn’t mind it because all he could think about was who did his allegiance lie with now.

Heaven?  
Hell?  
Or was it just Cas and only him? 

“Castiel...” Dean turned and looked at the dark haired demon. “Promise me...this. Us…. Don’t ever let us go.”

“Are you kidding me?” Cas winced and suddenly vanished. Leaving a shocked and angry Dean alone on the broken bed surrounded by the withering of black smoke. The angel began to regret his decisions realizing it had all been some trick. 

 

Until a soft voice in the smoke said, 

“I promise, Dean.”


End file.
